The new Selphie Tilmitt
by WeCouldBeGone
Summary: Selphie has to go on a group mission and her new partner is ... SEIFER? SelphiexSeifer. Sorry I'm taking so long updating. Writers block is SO annoying!
1. Unwanted partners

Author's note: Well, this is a SelphiexSeifer, so if you don't like that pairing, don't read this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, go figure considering this is in fanfiction.net and not a game called the second part to FFVIII.  
  
Without further ado, here is the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 1: Unwanted partners.  
  
~*~Selphie's POV~*~  
  
I stood, waiting in Squall's office for the partner I was supposed to go on this mission with. Everyone else was paired off, although I felt it was more like, who wanted to fuck who, but I'd told Squall that I would NOT go with Irvine in no uncertain terms. Rinoa was balanced on the corner of his desk, facing him, Zell stood with Lee Anne (library girl) who had quickly been accepted into our group when she proved to be as good a fighter as we were. Raijin and Fujin were paired together, but I doubted that they liked one another, more like they refused to pair with anyone else. Quistis and Irvine were paired together and I reckoned that they had already 'paired' together before. The door swung open and I turned, hoping it was Nida or Xu or someone. Seifer Almasy stood there and surveyed the group.  
  
"What'd ya call me here for Leonhart?"  
  
"You're on a mission with the group here and your partner is Selphie here." I know my eyes widened at the prospect and I spun to face Squall, words of protest on my lips.  
  
"I ain't workin' with no messenger girl." Seifer beat me to it and I glared at him, setting my fists at my hips. It had been four years since Ultimecia and I wasn't hyper all the time any more. My hair was long now, sweeping about mid back when I pulled it up into a ponytail and I no longer wore that zipper dress. I dressed in soft yellow trousers, black combat boots and a white blouse that had a soft purple scarf tied in a floppy bow around the undone collar. A yellow scarf was in my hair in another floppy bow, holding it back along with a hair band.  
  
"What, don't think you could stand me kickin' your ass in battle?" I snarled the challenge, not feeling like being hyper anymore. They all knew I'd studied with Zell, learning his style of fighting as my second weapon and I kept a set of gauntlets around.  
  
"Stop it you two!" Quistis's voice broke in on us and I spun and planted a fist into Squall's desk. Squall shot to his feet and I planted the other one beside the first and leant towards him. He understood me better than anyone and simply shot a look at Seifer.  
  
"You WILL work together and you WILL get along." Squall's voice was hard and I relented, pushing back.  
  
"Everyone will pack and will board the Ragnarok by 1400 hours, understood?" I saluted him and bounded from the office, feeling that hyperness return for a bout of entertainment. I looked at the lift and stepped in, hoping to be alone for a while. Seifer stepped in and Rinoa followed. Irvine was the last one in before the doors shut. I hated being stuck in a elevator with Seifer and I hated (at the moment) being in an elevator with Irvine.  
  
"Rinny, can you help me pack?"  
  
"Sure Selph, I'd love to, but you have to help me as well." I grinned and bounded out as the elevator opened, snagging Rinoa's wrist as we both broke into a run towards the dormitories.  
  
AN: So, whatcha think? Good enough to deserve a review from you readers? Good enough to continue? Tell me by clicking that button and sending me a message. 


	2. Good and Bad packing

AN: Here's chapter two, once again, this is a SelphiexSeifer, if you didn't read that the first time.  
  
Disclaimer: I won the world, but Squaresoft wouldn't surrender FFVIII, so I still don't own them.  
  
Here we go!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Good and bad packing.  
  
~*~Selphie's POV~*~  
  
"Selph, why aren't you with Irvine?"  
  
"We're not getting along at the moment."  
  
"Oh, is this to do with Quistis?"  
  
"Yeah, a bit, but it's mostly because I won't sleep with him yet."  
  
"Oh my, I thought me and Squall were the only couple that hadn't ..."  
  
"Nope, I don't want to. I'll become just another name to him if I do. If he has the guts to take me out on dates and stick with it, I might eventually, but not now."  
  
"Selphie, you've been together four years."  
  
"No, we've been together six months, back then it wasn't me he wanted. He wanted Lee Anne and he tried to get her from Zell for ages before he moved on to other girls. Hey, will we go anywhere flash?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I got this dress, but should I bother taking it?" I turned around, showing off a black and purple creation that looked so small, so revealing.  
  
"Take it. If we have to do any stealth work, a revealing dress will work for us."  
  
"Good." I finished shoving things into my bag and then darted into the bathroom to collect the necessary sanitary things. Rinoa was standing there, waiting for me. We finished and I swung the bag up onto my back.  
  
"Selph, I have to say I'm proud of you. You had the guts to change your outfit, you had the guts to face Squall back there, to face Seifer. You're one hell of a good fighter and one hell of a good friend. Look, it may seem like everything's fine, but Squall's pulling away from me, how can I fix it?"  
  
"Rin, you worry too much, Squall adores you. Just give him time. On this mission, I swear, you will spend as much time as possible alone with him. I will make sure of it myself." I grinned at her and watched as she relaxed and closed her bag. We headed out towards the Ragnarok and were the first there. I packed our bags into the holding bay and followed Rinoa up to the pilot seat. I sank down into it gratefully and waved her into the co-pilot seat, waiting for the rest of them to join us. Squall was the next member to join us, lifting Rinoa from her seat to draw her into his lap in the co- pilot seat.  
  
"You can still help me right?" I shot a look across at them and watched in jealous amazement at the pair of them as she nodded and his lips touched her neck. I turned away and waited, before shooting a glance over at Squall.  
  
"Did you put your bag in the holding bay?"  
  
"No, I left it in the conference room, why?"  
  
"It'll slide around there. I'll go move it." I darted away, leaving the two of them together. I fussily packed his bag away and Fujin and Raijin appeared.  
  
"BAGS?"  
  
"Can you wait in the conference room for a while? Rin and Squall are alone." I took their bags as I spoke, packing them into the stack. They both nodded and headed there. Quistis and Irvine arrived next and I took their bags, stacking them how I wanted them.  
  
"Please wait in the conference room." I didn't offer them an explanation and they moved away as Zell and Lee Anne stepped in, Zell holding three bags and Lee Anne holding his other hand.  
  
"Need a hand Selph?"  
  
"Nah, can you wait in the conference room for a while?"  
  
"Sure, Squall and Rin up in the cockpit?"  
  
"Yeah, once everyone's here, I'll go up."  
  
"Cool, c'mon Lee Anne, let's leave Selph to do everything how she wants it done."  
  
"See you 'round Selphie, I'd really like to work with you."  
  
"I'll find time to talk with you later on. Right now, I need to fight with these bags." I grinned to her and they moved towards the conference room. I was waiting on one person. I stormed out of the Ragnarok and shot a glance around. He was sauntering over, a good twenty minutes late.  
  
"Heya messenger girl, whatsamatter, suck on a lemon?"  
  
AN: So? Whatcha think? Click that little ole button down there and tell me! Until next time! *_~ 


	3. Troublesome beginnings

AN: Here's chapter three, sorry it's a tad short.  
  
Disclaimer: I've sat on the controllers of squaresoft and still they refuse to give me FFVIII, so don't sue me, I'm not over the last court case!  
  
Here we go again! R&R please  
  
Chapter 3: Troublesome beginnings.  
  
~*~Selphie's POV~*~  
  
"You're twenty minutes late and everyone's waiting for you." I snatched his bag from him, and stormed into the Ragnarok. I packed it into place, sent him to the conference room and then headed up to the cockpit.  
  
"Squall, Rin?" I spoke hesitantly and stood with my back to them.  
  
"What is it Selphie?"  
  
"Everyone's here, shall I bring them up and take off?"  
  
"Of course." I ordered them up quickly and moved to take the pilots seat. One of them shoved me in the back and I flew forward, only just catching myself on the back of the seat. I hit my head against the seat and felt the world spin as sparks shot across my vision. I plopped down into the seat and leant forward to raise the ramp and engage the engines. They started up after three attempts and I shot a look at Squall.  
  
"Did you have this thing serviced?"  
  
"We have to service it?" Was his unhelpful reply. I groaned and raised it from the ground, being careful not to hit anything. It responded to my tiniest alteration and I was ready to set autopilot.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Head for Esthar, we have rooms in the hotel. Once there, we will meet and I will discuss the mission then. President Laguna Loire wants to use the Ragnarok for his own uses while we are on this mission. I have agreed to let him use it and a few of his men are trained to fly it. The partners that have been set will not alter at all, no request will be accepted, so don't bother." Squall's voice addressed all of them as I set autopilot.  
  
"We've got a while, so, if you're gonna be loud, please leave the cockpit. I have a massive headache and I plan to sleep." I spoke softly, knowing my voice was echoing around the room as I drew my legs up and altered the back of the chair so I could curl up in it. Most of the people left the cockpit and I felt my eyes close. I knew the autopilot would wake me when we got within ten kilometres of Esthar.  
  
AN: Please just press that little button down there, move the mouse and press the left button on that tiny litte icon and make my day perfect! 


	4. Pilot or Opera Singer?

AN: This chapters a tad bit longer, hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: Squaresoft offered me FFVII after much torture, but I don't have FFVIII yet, I'll keep working on it! Maybe soon I'll own it and then no one on Fanfiction.net will have to write disclaimers anymore because it will be ours! But at the moment, I still don't own it.  
  
After my plans have been laid bare, here is the fourth chapter! :)  
  
Chapter 4: Pilot or Opera singer?  
  
~*~Selphie's POV~*~  
  
I woke with a jolt and removed the sensor pad from my hand, adjusting the chair as I flicked to manual flight. I flicked the com switch and settled the ear and mic piece around my head.  
  
"Will everyone please come back to the cockpit, we are closing in on Esthar, for those of you that can not see out a window and I would like everyone in the cockpit for landing." I turned the com off and guided the Ragnarok around in a circle, searching for the airstation. I wanted to land in the city, not outside it and have to trek through it.  
  
"There!" Rinoa's voice made me turn my head, following her finger. Sure enough, there was the airstation. Everyone was settled in the cockpit and I shot a look at Rinoa.  
  
"All here?"  
  
"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 .... there's nine." I shot a look back and the Ragnarok shuddered from the quick jerk on the controls. The com switch was flicked back on and I drew in a deep breath and let a scream out. It echoed and re-echoed through the ship, sending a vibration through it.  
  
"The person that is not in the cockpit will be responsible for me screaming until they arrive. I will continue to scream, even if it means that the ship runs out of fuel and crashes down into Esthar, most likely killing all of us." I drew in another deep breath.  
  
"Rin, watch the lift, as soon as they come up, flick that com switch there." I looked to her and she nodded. I drew in one of the deepest breaths I'd ever taken and screamed again, the sound going on and on as I felt the air slowly escaping from my lungs. I drew in another breath and started again, until Rinoa flicked the com switch. I stopped and shot a look at her.  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Seifer." She spoke softly as I lowered the ship down and the landing gear emerged from the ships sleek underbelly. We touched and held. I shut the engines off and lowered the ramp.  
  
"Bags are in the loading bay, I will see you all at the hotel."  
  
"You should come now." Squall's voice was soft and I shook my head.  
  
"I have to check the ship over and tell the technicians what needs to be done to it. I'll be at the hotel as quickly as possible, you could brief me separately."  
  
"I guess we'll have to, move out!" Squall lifted Rinoa to her feet as he spoke.  
  
"I may as well stay with my partner, no sense giving the same instructions twice."  
  
"Don't do anything to annoy her." Rinoa spoke in a soft voice as they left. I watched them walk away from the ship and started the engines again, checking their rotation speed and the wear on them. I ran a quick diagnostic test on the ship and found several things lacking. The technicians had boarded and I turned to face them as they entered the cockpit.  
  
"It needs servicing, the engines checked and cleaned and the landing gear checked over and oiled." I walked to the lift and descended, Seifer following me. I scooped up my bag, slung it on my back and slid my other arm through the strap so it settled in the middle of my back.  
  
"You want me to take that?"  
  
"I'm capable of carrying it." I spoke before turning a cartwheel to lower my energy level.  
  
AN: Please review or I will jump through your monitor and flatten you like I did with the Squaresoft owners! So REVIEW! 


	5. Wrong mail

AN: I have nothing to say, if you're still reading this, I'm impressed!  
  
Disclaimer: Squaresoft are still refusing to advance negotiations to this side of the end of the world. I will persevere and get it as my own to give to fanfiction.net. But for now, continue with those disclaimers!  
  
Chapter 5: Wrong Mail.  
  
~*~Selphie's POV~*~  
  
I glared at Squall.  
  
"You mean to say that I came all the way here to have to go back to Balamb?"  
  
"You need to fly the pairs out to their places and then one of Esthar pilots will fly it back from Balamb with me, Rinoa, Raijin and Fujin in it."  
  
"Right, when do we leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon. Now, we didn't have enough for seperate rooms, so you two are sharing, every pair is sharing."  
  
"Great, my day just got worse." I glared at him, setting my fists to my hips. I don't think he understood just how much I loathed him at that moment.  
  
~*~Seifers POV~*~  
  
Great, I had to share a room with Selphie and she's in one of the worst moods I've ever seen her in. Ok, so I caused it, but still, she shouldn't be pissed just because I wouldn't go to the cockpit for landing and she had to scream over the com for me. She nearly deafened me in the process, but somehow I think I'd best not bring it up this time round. I settled down on the bed and watched her as she dropped her bag down and bent to search through it.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" She shot me a deadly glare and I flopped down onto my back.  
  
"I surrender, man, you're deadly." I tried to lighten the mood, but she didn't respond. I cast a glance at her and found her opening a letter.  
  
"What's that?" I stood, moving towards her. She shrugged and pulled the letter out of the envelope.  
  
"It was addressed to Irvine, but it was in my mail, so I guess it must have something to do with me." Her voice was soft as she unfolded the paper and I bent to read over her shoulder.  
  
Dear Irvy-poo,  
  
I really enjoyed our time together, when are you going to dump her and come back to me? I'll wear that little black dress for you again. Whatcha say Irvy? Hope to see you soon. I'm still in the same room and I do nothing of a night except dream of you. Come and make my dreams come true,  
  
Love you,  
Your schookums.  
  
I watched Selphie carefully as she reread it. She scrunched it up tightly and threw it across the room. I retrieved it and smoothed it flat, knowing her eyes were on me.  
  
"You can confront him about this, get your pound of flesh. It'd be better than just sulking over it."  
  
"I couldn't face him." Her voice was soft and I looked at her, noticing the tears slowly trailing down her cheeks.  
  
"Do you want me to do then?"  
  
"No, I'll get around to it, later." She snatched the letter from my hands and disappeared into the bathroom. I shrugged and sank back down onto the bed to sleep.  
  
AN: Please review? 


	6. Confrontation

Disclaimer: Squaresoft have threatened bodily harm, so I must withdraw negotiations for now, will try again tomorrow. So this disclaimer is still valid.  
  
Chapter 6: Confrontation.  
  
~*~Selphie's POV~*~  
  
I hated him! I wanted to run down to his room and strangle him. Instead I clutched the letter in my hand, changed into one of those silken nighties I'd bought for the hot nights and headed down the hall to Squall and Rinoa's room. I knocked and stepped back, ready to confront an angry Squall. Rinoa opened the door, her soft face set in a hurt frown.  
  
"Selph? Hey, what's wrong? You're crying." Rinoa pushed the door wider and I shoved the letter into her hands. She took it in one hand and wrapped her other arm around my shoulders, drawing me inside.  
  
"I don't want to interrupt, but I just needed someone else's opinion on it." I whimpered as I spoke and Squall looked up, concern pushing the anger from his expression.  
  
"Dear Irvy-poo. I really enjoyed our time together, when are you going to dump her and come back to me? I'll wear that little black dress for you again. Whatcha say Irvy? Hope to see you soon. I'm still in the same room and I do nothing of a night except dream of you. Come and make my dreams come true. Love you, your schookums." Rinoa narrowed her eyes and she looked down at me, her eyes filled with compassion.  
  
"Selphie, what are you doing with Irvine's mail?" Squall's voice was soft and I looked over at him, tears slowly sliding down my cheeks.  
  
"It was in my mail." I spoke softly and Rinoa held me tighter, wrapping both her arms around me in a comforting gesture.  
  
"So, what should I do?" I pushed back to meet Rinoa's gaze and watched as her eyes filled with anger.  
  
"You and me are going to confront him, you don't deserve this and he's not going to get away with it." Rinoa grinned at me and I sniffled and grinned back, wiping my tears away quickly.  
  
"Let's do it." I grinned and stepped out of Rin's arms, jumping in the air with my fist raised high. Rinoa laughed and Squall smiled meekly.  
  
"There's the Selphie we all know."  
  
"And love." Rinoa added and he nodded as I took the letter from her hand.  
  
"I'll wait outside?" I spoke softly and she nodded. I stepped out and closed the door, standing with my head bowed and legs spread apart. I wiped the tears away as best I could and drew in a deep calming breath. Rinoa joined me, wrapping her arm around my waist.  
  
"Let's go, hey?"  
  
"Yeah." I grinned and followed her to Irvine's room. Quistis answered the door, partly unclothed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We want to speak to Irvine." Rinoa spoke for me as I twirled the letter around in my hands.  
  
"I'll get him for you, come in." Quistis pushed the door wider and then went over to the bed. Irvine woke up and turned to see who it was.  
  
"Selphie, babe, whatcha doin' here?"  
  
"Explain this." I tossed the letter at him, "it was in my mail."  
  
AN: Review? Please? Anyone? 


	7. Pimps and whores

AN: This chapter's a bit longer, do you approve?  
  
Disclaimer: Squaresoft are still holding out, but hopefully by the end of this fic I will own them and thus FFVIII, but that's just a dream. Do not forget this disclaimer is real!  
  
Chapter 7: Pimps and Whores.  
  
~*~Selphie's POV~*~  
  
I watched him carefully, waiting for him to react. His eyes screwed up as he read it, and his face lost it's calm, showing his emotions as he lifted his gaze back to mine.  
  
"I don't know who wrote this babe." Irvine was a bad liar, his face gave him away and I stepped up to him and drew my hands behind my back.  
  
"You know Irvine, I could love you. If you gave me time and a chance. But you see, you just basically said, I don't care. People don't lie to me because I can't stand it." I drew back and slapped him across the face before storming out. I heard Rin's footsteps behind me as I headed for my room as quickly as I could. I pushed the door open, spotting Seifer asleep on the bed already. I rolled my eyes and closed the door, heading for the couch. I sprawled face down on it, letting the tears seep from my eyes and into the couches cushions. My sobs must have woken Seifer because the next thing I know I'm cradled in his arms and he's whispering comforting words to me. Now this is Seifer remember, not a nice guy.  
  
"W-what are you doing?"  
  
"Do you feel better?" Seifer was kind as he offered me something I never thought I'd see in his possession, a hankie. I wiped my eyes and carefully blew my nose, trying to avoid eye contact with him.  
  
"I'm guessing you confronted him?"  
  
"Yep." I coughed for a second and then drew in a deep breath. I stood and smoothed my clothing down before stepping into the bathroom again. This night was going to be a long one.  
  
I woke up first, standing up to reach out for my gloves which are kept on my bedside table. Then I realise I'm not in my dorm. I snatch them up from the coffee table, strapping them on easily. Sometimes I wonder just how robotic I must look in the mornings. I stretch, drawing sweat pants on under my nightie. Seifer was sitting up in the bed, obviously surprised to be by himself.  
  
"Why didn't you share the bed with me?" His voice was confused and I shrugged, heading out the door. I jogged up and down the hallway, warming up. Zell soon joined me, our steps falling into sync as we moved at the same pace. I guess our footsteps either woke our friends or alerted those already awake to our practice as we stopped at one end and started to turn back flips down the hallway and back. The doors opened and they stood in the doorways, Raijin and Fujin, Squall and Rinoa, Irvine and Quistis, Lee Anne and finally Seifer. We turned to cart-wheels, feeling the stretching burn down my upper arms, waking me up. I stopped as Zell did and he held both his hands up, unaware of the people watching as I threw punches and jabs into his palms. I then swapped with him, holding my palms up. We then moved to offense and defense, sending blows and blocking them. I stopped and ran my wrist across my forehead. Zell smiled and slapped palms with me, slinging his arm around my shoulders as we walked back to our open doors.  
  
"Aintcha never seen people train afore?" Zell drawled at our gaping friends as he dropped his hold on me and slid past Lee Anne into his room. Seifer barred the doorway and I put my hands on my hips, raising an eyebrow at him. He smirked and stepped aside. I dressed hurriedly, not ashamed of my body, if Seifer wanted to stare, let him, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of daunting me. So what if I had breasts, didn't every woman? So what if I wore no bra to bed? Surely he'd seen naked women before. I snorted at that thought and wriggled into the leather pants that opened from my knee down with a split down the outside that held a zip, incase I wanted to do them up. I drew on the heavy combat boots that Squall wore throughout the Ultimecia event. I'd gone through heaps of my boots, while his never wore through with all the walking he did. I had opted for the lace up set though, so I sank down to do up the buttons that ran up from the outside ankle. I then drew a bra on, clasping it closed easily. I looked down at myself and decided to stuff the shirt, the bra was enough. A yellow underwire sports bra, no one would dare complain, it was me after all.  
  
"Selphie?" Squall started as I stepped in behind Seifer, joining the meeting in his and Rinoa's room. Everyone's eyes snapped to me, zeroing on what had caused Squall to stop what he was saying and speak my name.  
  
"Yeah Squall?" I looked at him, placing my hands on my hips as Rinoa flocked to my side and wrapped her arm around my waist.  
  
"Thank Hyne you're here, something's happened to all my clothes, they've all been sliced."  
  
"I'll lend you some stuff, that ok with you Squall?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead." Squall waved us away and I led her back to mine and Seifer's room. My bag was already repacked, so I opened it and thought to tease Squall and dress her exactly like me, because I knew Rinoa had on the blue bra that matched my yellow and if she didn't, I had a blue one.  
  
"Strip and I'm not a lesbian, so I'm not gonna toss you onto the couch and make passionate love to you while your boyfriend hears your cries of pleasure through the wall." I teased her and she laughed, stripping like a young colt bolting for it's first long run. I drew out denim pants like my leather ones and watched her dress in the panties and pants I'd leant her. I drew out the blue bra and she pulled it on. One thing I didn't calculate. She's a D cup, I'm a C. That proved a little problem. The bra closed and she looked down at her exposed chest.  
  
"Selphie, you sure about this?"  
  
"Yeah, you look beautiful and anyway, you said looking sexy could help."  
  
"But to this degree? Everyone will think Squall's a pimp and I'm his whore."  
  
"Better than Seifer as your pimp! Anyway, no one could think of you as a whore." I ushered her from the room, bundling her clothes in my arms. We re- entered the room and Squall glared at me.  
  
"I did not want a slightly modified version of you." Squall growled the words and I laughed in his face, throwing my head back and putting my hands on my hips.  
  
"I lent her my clothes. If you don't like how I dress, lend her some of your own." I growled the words at him and he retreated, mumbling under his breath as I handed her clothes back and she stuffed them into her bag. I expected Irvine to complain about my partner and me being together and he did.  
  
AN: It was longer, does that mean I get a better review? 


	8. Champions

Disclaimer: Squaresoft has now moved this into the bribes section, so, if you have a spare 30 million, I'd love the help in buying them out. As of now, still writing stupid disclaimers.  
  
Chapter 8 : Champions.  
  
~*~Selphie's POV~*~  
  
"Squall, you can't let Selphie go with Seifer."  
  
"Irvine, I said don't bother complaining about changing partners."  
  
"But Seifer could take advantage of her. How do we know he won't kill her?"  
  
"Grow up Irvine." I stepped in before Seifer could defend himself, actually physically stepping between them and glaring at him.  
  
"I like my partner thank you Irvine. He's not a slut." I ground the word out and felt Seifer touch my shoulder, which made Irvine's gaze dip to his hand on my shoulder, reach out and slap that hand. Seifer didn't shift, didn't flinch at the singing sensation that must have gone through his hand. I slipped his hand off my shoulder, catching it in my hand, drawing him to my side.  
  
"Oh yeah? Who says you're not?" His accusation stung and I felt tears brim in my eyes.  
  
"You have no right to say that!" Seifer snarled the words and I squeezed his hand tightly, trying to tell him that I'll deal with it.  
  
"Irvine, unlike you, he actually is a good friend, he doesn't try to get me to sleep with him or any of the things you did under the guise of 'friendship'. I'd say the thing you wanted was a lover, not a friend." I felt the anger slowly replace hurt and he glowered and actually struck me. That blew it. Seifer caught my arms, trying to stop me, Zell and Squall had to help him hold me back. I wanted blood retribution for that blow that was still stinging. Zell lost hold and I swung Seifer and Squall over me, sending them sprawling onto the floor before I dove at Irvine. I guess no one expected me to break free of their holds, considering Squall had the highest strength level of us all. But none had ever gotten me so enraged that I felt nothing but the thirst for blood to be spilled. Irvine fell like the klutz he was when it came to fighting with his fists and not his gun. He attempted to block my blows, but he'd never really paid attention when I'd tried to teach him and now I broke his face, making blood flow from him until Zell finally drew me off single-handedly and held me against his chest as I pounded against him, trying to wrench free. I broke Zell's nose in the attempt and the feeling of the blood falling on me broke me. I broke down into tears, burying my face in Zell's chest as I sobbed. Squall was casting cure on Irvine while Seifer advanced on the pair of us.  
  
"Selphie." His voice was soft, a question to me really. I pushed back, turning to face him. He took my hand and bowed briefly before bringing my hand to his lips.  
  
"The term may seem odd, but I thank you for being my champion." I looked up at him, remembering when he used to bully Zell at the orphanage, but he'd never picked on me. Quistis, Squall, Irvine and Zell all got his bullying, only me and Ellone he didn't bully and Ellone was older. I smiled and looked to the others, a smile still on my lips.  
  
"Shall we get this briefing over with then?" I asked an innocent question and Squall started the briefing again. We were soon dispersed to our rooms to pack. I scooped up my bag, slinging it onto my back before Seifer snatched it from me. I looked at him in confusion.  
  
"My champion needs to be unburdened to fight for me." He teased me and I laughed, plucking my gloves up off the coffee table, strapping them tightly closed. He watched me, something was in his eyes that I didn't understand, but didn't question as we moved back to the entrance to trek to the airstation. Lee Anne had stacked the bags for me, just like I'd had them before and she was waiting there for us.  
  
"Heya kids. I'll do it Selph. You get up there and get ready to take off." I grinned at her and gave her a high five before bolting up to the lift. I found the pilots seat taken by Quistis. I paused, shocked that someone else would dare to fly it while I was on board. Obviously she didn't hear the lift as she continued what I guessed to have been a long speech.  
  
"Why does she always fly it? She's no more qualified than the rest of us. Who says I can't just fly it just like that like she does?" Quistis' voice was snarling as Seifer came up the lift with Lee Anne. They both heard the last part and Seifer laid a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"It sounds like it's my turn to play your champion Selphie." Seifer spoke arrogantly, loudly, making Quistis jump and spin to spot me and Seifer standing there. I watched her mouth drop open in surprise as Squall simply watched her.  
  
"Quistis, Selphie had taken a tech course at Trabia and she is well trained. You never did a tech course, so she is more qualified than you. Balamb has never offered a tech course, so Selphie is the only one qualified to fly 'it' as you put it." Seifer spoke in a snarl, standing in front of me. Quistis cowered back and Seifer moved towards her, snagging my hand to pull me up to the pilot's seat. Seifer brushed the seat and then bowed to me. I grinned and leapt into the seat, leaning forward to start it.  
  
AN: Do you like the idea of Selphie being Seifer's champion and Seifer being Selphie's? 


	9. Trabian Traitor

Disclaimer: Squaresoft is still fighting me, so I don't own.  
  
Chapter 9: Trabian Traitor.  
  
~*~Selphie's POV~*~  
  
After dropping them all off, we swung back to Esthar to drop Squall and Rinoa back. They both got out and Esthar officials boarded.  
  
"Hiya Selphie."  
  
"Hi sir Laguna!" I piped as Seifer took the co-pilot's seat and scanned the controls.  
  
"Right to go Selphie?"  
  
"Yep!" I raised it from the ground, knowing Seifer was studying my every move, wanting to know how it works.  
  
"You wanna try Seifer?" I looked at him, feeling his curiosity and he nodded. I flicked a switch, holding it steady as he took the controls in front of him. I nodded and he continued to fly it, amazed by it. I settled back as he landed right outside Balamb.  
  
"See ya sir Laguna!" I waved and bounded onto the lift beside Seifer. I scooped my bag up, following him down the ramp. We stepped back out of range and watched it take off.  
  
"Thanks for letting me have a go at flying."  
  
"Hey, you wanted to have a go. I knew you were watching what I did." I smiled and set out for Balamb. There would be two letters in our shared room at the hotel, explaining our part of the mission. I paid for the room, as Squall instructed and we headed up to the room. It was a beautiful room and I remembered Squall's apology that we couldn't get two rooms because the rest were taken. I scooped up the envelope addressed to me and dumped my bag, sinking down into a chair to read it.  
  
Selphie, Your part in this mission is important. You, as you always have been, are very good at talking information out of people. You are to get as much info as you can about the topic I told you earlier in the briefing. I can't write it here, for lack of security. Seifer will be dealing with the galbadian influence in Balamb, you are to help him 'remove' those people, but you must also extract information at every chance you have. There are several bars I would like you to attend. You must dress very exposingly, but carry a concealed weapon or two for safety.  
Good luck and Hyne's speed,  
Squall.  
  
I grinned and opened my bag, drawing out the dress I'd thought I'd never get the chance to wear.  
  
"Hey, where're you going?"  
  
"To change, I need to go out tonight."  
  
"Right, I get to kill people and you get to go to clubs."  
  
"You're meant to come with me and I go with you, so we get to do both." I closed the door and peeled my clothes off for a refreshing shower. I pulled on the dress and smoothed it down over my panties. I loved this dress, it was barely a dress, more like an overlength top. I curled my hair into those lovely large spiral curls and applied make up easily before sinking down to slide my feet into the biggest pair of heels I had. I buckled the strap around my ankles and stood. Seifer was standing by the couch dressed in tight fitting jeans and an open fluttering blue shirt. His hair was spiked up and he was fidgeting with his necklace.  
  
"Heya, you look good." I spoke as I leant against the doorframe. He turned and gaped. Just the reaction I was looking for.  
  
"You too." He finally managed and I moved towards him, extending my hand to him. He took it and we headed out. The club we made it to was called 'starshine' and it was jumping inside. I smiled up at Seifer.  
  
"Dinner now or after?" His voice was soft as his lips brushed against my ear.  
  
"Now would be best, can't work on an empty stomach." I grinned up at him as I spoke and he laughed and nodded as we headed for a table. One problem, sitting down without completely exposing myself. I managed it, but still, it could have been bad. Seifer shot a look at the people in the club and winced.  
  
"There are so many galbadian's here. I didn't think to bring my gunblade."  
  
"You need to learn to fight with your fists." I grinned at him and he sank back in his chair, nodding absently. Dinner came and went and now, here comes the hard part.  
  
"Enjoy yourself. You get to party, I have to pump people for info."  
  
"If you want a hand, come get me." I nodded and slipped into the dancing, quickly summing up people. The problem was, the people that most likely had the info, weren't all that good looking.  
  
"Oh well, here's goes, get some attention on me and I got a head start." I spoke in a whisper before I started to dance, flaunting the fact that my dress had a very low neckline and a very high hem. Instantly I was flocked with guys, the girls forgotten. I spotted a couple of cute girls and winked at them. They swanned over to join me, giving me the advantage of talking as I danced entwined with one of them.  
  
"Hey, I'm Selphie."  
  
"I know who you are. You're Selphie Tilmitt. You undercover?"  
  
"Yeah, I need to get some info from these guys, who are you?"  
  
"Adrianna, I'm a SeeD from Trabia, remember?"  
  
"Right, well, you and me are going to meet in the last stall in the toilets in ten minutes and I'll bring my partner. I'll discuss it with you then." I untangled myself from her and she slinked away, leaving me to dance with the other girls. I caught Seifer's eye and nodded towards the girls toilets. He nodded and mouthed to me 'last stall'. I nodded and he disappeared into the crowds. I entered and pushed the door open. Seifer was holding a hand over Adrianna's mouth.  
  
"Let her go, she's a Trabian SeeD." Seifer let go and Adrianna rolled her shoulders back.  
  
"Right, so why are you two stepping into my mission?"  
  
"Your mission? We were sent here by Commander Leonhart, I knew nothing of other SeeD's being in here."  
  
"Our headmaster sent us in to break up the smuggling ring that's here."  
  
"Well, you can tell your headmaster that the smuggling ring is in Esthar, Balamb, Timber, Dollet and Galbadia. We are in every city, attempting to find things out. Your information would be very useful."  
  
"I'll meet you here tomorrow night with all my info after I put a call through to Trabia and tell them."  
  
"Good, Seifer, let's head back, I'm exhausted." Seifer nodded, offering me his hand. I took it and nodded to Adrianna, who saluted me until I was out of sight. I froze and turned to look at Seifer.  
  
"That wasn't a Trabian SeeD salute."  
  
"Right, you head back to the hotel, I'll bring you a little companion soon." Seifer smirked and I nodded, knowing he would need the door open as soon as he got there and ran back to the hotel. I pushed our door open, once I got it unlocked and waited with the door open. He came in, dragging a struggling form. I slammed the door closed and tucked the card into my panties, the safest place as he released her.  
  
"Selphie! You never said you intended harm."  
  
"Long live Trabia." I spoke softly and Adrianna looked confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hah! Gotcha bitch. Any Trabian knows the anthem and a Trabian salute looks nothing like the shit thing you gave me." Seifer looked at me in surprise as I advanced on her and placed a hand until her chin, bringing her gaze up to mine.  
  
"Now tell me, what part do you play in this smuggling ring because Trabia isn't allowed to send SeeD's into Balamb, not without Balamb knowing and Squall said nothing about SeeD's being anywhere in the vicinity."  
  
"I won't say a word."  
  
"Seifer, I'm gonna be here a while, do you want to go out and buy me a bottle of hair dye?"  
  
"Where's the door key?" I drew it out and handed it to him. He took it and bent to whisper in my ear.  
  
"Black ok?" I nodded and he left, leaving me alone with the person that dared to impersonate my home garden.  
  
"You didn't think did you? A SeeD from Trabia that I didn't know? You didn't even take the time to discover what Trabia's salute looks like. You are a very poor worker. You should have tried Galbadia, but then again, Seifer would have known, wouldn't he? You thought I'd be the weaker of the pair?" I pushed her down into a chair and straddled a wooden chair backwards, laying my arms on the back and resting my chin on them as I contemplated her.  
  
AN: It was longer, right? Review please!?! 


	10. Hair Dye

Disclaimer: Squaresoft stalled my bank accounts, so we have no money. I still don't own  
  
Chapter 10: Hair Dye  
  
~*~Seifer's POV~*~  
  
I returned to find Selphie standing there, the hostage dead at her feet.  
  
"Did you get anything from her?"  
  
"The Galbadian's are behind it. Nothing else. She stabbed herself with a dart and died, did you get the hair dye?"  
  
"First things first." I scooped up my gunblade and hacked her head off, remembering how some poisons make them look dead but they revive later on. I didn't want that to happen.  
  
"Ok, we dispose of body first, how?"  
  
"Out the window down into the alley." Selphie grabbed the head by the hair, pushed the window open and dropped it out. I followed suit with the body, watching it fall. I drew out the hair dye for her and she scanned the back of the box before heading into the bathroom. I followed her and stood in the doorway.  
  
"Uh, could you do mine as well? I got a light brown colour."  
  
"Yeah, I'll do you first, draw a stool in here." I snagged the stool near the door and sank down on it as she wrapped several towels around my shoulders. She soaked my hair, getting it wet first. Ok, I'm not going to describe her squirting the cold solution onto my head and making sure every strand got it, but after that I had to sit around with plastic on my head for ages. I watched her as she put the black in her own hair.  
  
"Selphie, aren't your eyebrows going to be different?"  
  
"I booked a hairdresser before we went to the club for tomorrow morning, eyebrows will be black." She grinned at me as she rubbed the dye into the last few strands and wrapped her own head in plastic. Waiting was boring, because I couldn't move for fear of Selphie jumping at me. She cleaned up all the spots of dye she got and it was actually funny to have her scrubbing the back of my neck for me. It was washed out and I stared at myself in the mirror. Man I looked weird. Brown hair was not natural for me. Selphie had finished washing her hair and I started at the sight of her. Man! She looked so different and so sexy, hold up! Me thinking Selphie was sexy? Uh oh, send me to a shrink, I need a spell in a straight jacket and a padded room to set me right. I shook my head as she combed her strands back into a ponytail and stared into the mirror.  
  
"I think I could leave my hair this colour."  
  
"You're not serious, are you?"  
  
"Why not? I like it, don't you like my hair black?" She pouted at me in the mirror and I rolled my eyes at her.  
  
"It's fine, but I doubt anyone will recognise you."  
  
"Perfect. I don't want to be known for how I was before. This is the new Selphie, quiet, stern and not hyperactive!" I watched her, suddenly the thought came to my head that the 'new' Selphie would be the perfect girl for me to date.  
  
"You sure you can manage that?" I fell to teasing her for the rest of the night, knowing that as long as I kept the words flowing, she wouldn't notice that I was starting to fall for her. Hold on, fall for her? No way, Seifer Almasy does not fall for the messenger girl!  
  
AN: Seifer has feelings for Selphie? Review and tell me what you think! 


	11. The perfect woman

Disclaimer: You try fighting with a huge company and see if you can beat them that quickly! I still don't own them ... yet.  
  
Chapter 11: The perfect woman.  
  
~*~Selphie's POV~*~  
  
Get this, I woke up, wrapped in Seifer's arms. That is a freak occurrence and I got outta there as quickly as I could without waking him. Shower first. I headed into the shower, letting the water run cold, waking me up and chilling idiotic thoughts from my head. I stepped out, toweled dry and rummaged through my bag. Ok, today felt like a 'pure' day. I dressed in a white dress that drifted around my knees with a white embroidered belt pulling it in around my waist. My now black hair was pulled back into an innocent ponytail and I pulled on an innocent set of white leather gloves, fingerless, of course. I stepped out of the bathroom, no make up but a tiny bit of lipgloss on and found Seifer sitting up in bed. He stared at me, raised an eyebrow at my outfit and yawned.  
  
"Morning Selphie, you wanna head down for breakfast?"  
  
"I'll meet you there, I'm gonna go for a morning jog." I ran from the room and down the stairs, pausing to hop on one foot down the stairs as I buckled my sandals shut. I reached outside and set off at a gentle brisk pace, jogging out of town and down the road.  
  
"Not hungry Selphie?" His voice broke into my thoughts and I lifted my gaze, meeting his for a long moment.  
  
"Just thinking." I lifted my toast again, nibbling at the edge of it as I dropped back into my thoughts. They knew there were SeeD's investigating them, so I needed to get a message to Squall and Rinoa and tell them about it and then another message to Irvine and Quistis in Galbadia.  
  
"We need to get a message to Quistis and Irvine and another to Squall and Rin." I spoke out loud, thinking my thoughts through and Seifer nodded.  
  
"I'll talk to Quistis and Irvine for you and you get Squall and Rinoa."  
  
"Right, you need to tell them that the head of it is in Galbadia."  
  
"Right, let's go." I followed him back into the hotel and stepped up to one of the payphones. Getting through to Squall was the hardest part.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Heya Rinny, can you put this call on speaker, you and Squall need to hear this."  
  
"Go ahead Selphie." Squall's voice reassured me and I took a deep breath.  
  
"There was a person that recognised me last night in one of the clubs. She pretended to be Trabian SeeD and I disposed of her, but the head of this ring is in Galbadia, not Esthar, Seifer's ringing Irvine and Quistis to tell them about it. I just want to warn you, there are people in there that know what we look like."  
  
"Right, well, we'll have to work on that, what did you do to change your appearance?"  
  
"I have black hair." I spoke in a proud voice and I heard Squall chuckle.  
  
"Hey! I like it and Seifer said it looks good."  
  
"Seifer would say that, he likes dark haired women." Rinoa's voice was soft as she spoke and I laughed.  
  
"Well, I gotta go, I've got an appointment to keep."  
  
"See ya Selphie." Rinoa was soft voiced and I smiled, suddenly wondering what I called in the middle of.  
  
"Take care." Always deep voiced, Squall sounded slightly worried and then all I could hear was the dial tone. I hung up and stepped back, turning to find myself face to face with Seifer.  
  
"Now where are we going?"  
  
"Hair dressers." I grinned at him and he rolled his eyes and followed me into the hair dressers.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Selphie!" I piped it hyperactively and she nodded and waved to a stool. I leapt up onto it and a man came to my side.  
  
"Now, what do you want done?"  
  
"I want my eyebrows turned black." I spoke in a whispering voice and he nodded, heading off to collect whatever he needed. Seifer drew a stool up beside me and reached out to take my hand in his. I shot a look at him in surprise and he leant forward to kiss my palm.  
  
"Now we shall endure torture together." Seifer spoke in a soft conspirational tone and I laughed.  
  
I stared into the mirror, amazed at how different I looked with dark eyebrows. I stood and Seifer swept me off my feet and threw me over his shoulder, handed the correct amount of gil over and carried me out.  
  
"Seifer! Put me down!"  
  
"No, you have transformed into the perfect woman and I will not allow you to walk." He continued to carry me and I stopped fighting him, laying slumped over his shoulder.  
  
"SeeD." A voice hissed and Seifer set me on my feet, drawing his gunblade from its holder to point it at the offender, correction, large group of offenders.  
  
AN: Ooh! What will Selphie do now? Review and tell me what you think will happen. 


	12. Nearly a kiss

AN: Here we go, it's a bit longer and maybe getting knocked out makes Seifer softer?  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, still no progress, I swear they're stalling this on purpose, forcing me to write disclaimers all the time!  
  
Chapter 12: Nearly a kiss.  
  
~*~Seifer's POV~*~  
  
Oh shit! Confrontation time. One darted at us and hit Selphie, which made me mad. What surprised me was the rapid way she responded, landing heavy blows and knocking that guy out of the fight. I leapt in, slashing several others as she cast aura on me, giving me my limit break as I lunged in again. I was so grateful for her limit break full-cure when she cast it, and then for Quetzacotl and Carbuncle that she had junctioned. I ran a quick scan and found that I held Alexander and cast him, praying he would work properly. We killed them all, leaving the bodies in the alley way. I fell to my knees, suddenly feeling all the wounds that had been inflicted.  
  
"SEIFER!" Selphie's distraught voice and worried face were the last things I saw before everything went black.  
  
~*~Selphie's POV~*~  
  
Oh Hyne! Seifer's down on his knees and then on his back, blood pouring from him. What happened to him?  
  
"SEIFER!" I yelled his name and his eyes shifted to me before they rolled back in his head. Oh no, oh hyne no. Please don't tell me he's dead.  
  
"Someone help me!" I cried out, cradling his head in my lap. A man saw my plight and helped me carry him back to the hotel and up to our room.  
  
"Thank you so much!" I hugged him for a long moment and he stuttered something and fled. I closed the door and turned to look at Seifer, bleeding his life away on the bed.  
  
"Ok, nothing for it. I have to strip him." I took a deep breath, straddled his body and slowly eased his trench coat off, followed by his vest. Oh great, belt time. I winced and unbuckled his belt, drawing the warm leather away from his body before opening his trousers and pulling them down to his boots. I paused there, pulling them and his socks off before removing his trousers. His body is covered in wounds. I darted into the bathroom, dragging out the first aid kit and several towels. I pushed the towels tight against the wounds and searched through the kit. I finally found several syringes filled with hi-potions and injected him, watching the wounds close slowly, not fully so I drew out the bandages, packing and binding the wounds. Damp cloths and a little bit of soap removed all the blood from his skin and I pulled his trousers back on, sliding the belt through his belt loops and buckling it back in the same hole as before. I pulled the covers out from under him and tucked him in, kicking my sandals off to nestle in beside him, sitting with my back against the wall, his head in my lap as I stroked his now brown locks back from his eyes.  
  
~  
  
I sat there for a long time, stroking his hair gently when I felt him stir. I paused and watched him, wondering if he was going to wake up. His head rolled and his eyelids fluttered. He woke up and stared up at me.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Back in our hotel room. Someone helped me carry you here." He pushed up away from me. I let my hands slide off him, dropping down into my lap as I watched him.  
  
~*~Seifer's POV~*~  
  
Man, I fucking sting everywhere. Waking up to Selphie's hands brushing my hair was nice though, seeing her concerned face was too. I turned to face her, feeling the pain increase at my movement.  
  
"What happened to me?"  
  
"You blacked out in the alley, you were carried back here and dosed with two hi-potions. How do you feel?"  
  
"Like shit."  
  
"Do you want another hi-potion, I think there's one left in the kit."  
  
"No, I'll be fine in a while. Did you undress me?" I felt surprised to notice that I was stripped of my trench coat and vest and by the feel of it, my trousers had been off and pulled back on.  
  
"Yeah, I needed to get at your wounds to see how bad it was." Why was she blushing at that? Did she strip me completely? Is that what's making her blush? Ok, how did my hand get up to her cheek? Her skin is so soft, soft and smooth, as if there isn't a single blemish on it anywhere. The look in her eyes isn't shock and she's leaning into my hand. Ok, time to move. I forced myself up and turned around, settling down beside her. That wonderful smile is there as I brush a few stray strands of hair back out of her eyes.  
  
~*~Selphie's POV~*~  
  
Seifer leant forward, about to kiss me when the phone rings urgently.  
  
"Fuck!" He positively snarled the word and I smiled and reached out to grab it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Selphie? Put it on speaker, we need to discuss things."  
  
"Ok." I put the phone onto speaker and set the hand piece back down in the cradle.  
  
"Go ahead." I spoke and there was a cough.  
  
"The Ragnarok is coming for you in a couple days, the rest of us are already at Galbadia working hard, we're so close, but it seems like without some info from you, we can't do anything, we need proof. Seifer, you need to get rid of the galbadian influence down there, if it stays, all info will get back to our guys, everywhere is clear, the sections folded so easily, hardly any resistance at all."  
  
"Right, so you're saying that the ring just folded like that without any struggle?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Doesn't that seem suspicious to you? If I knew anything, I'd say they're laying low and will start up again as soon as you're gone, which you did, you went in, made a little disturbance and they went underground, that doesn't mean they won't pop back up."  
  
"Oh great, you think we're that stupid?"  
  
"Yes, from what you've said, you left the leaders there?"  
  
"Yeah ..."  
  
"I'd suggest you get your asses back there and kill the fuckers before they start back up and send word to Galbadia of what you look like." Seifer snarled the words and I laid a hand on his arm, trying to soothe his temper.  
  
"I called at a bad time huh?" Rinoa's voice came into the conversation for the first time and I laughed.  
  
"Kinda Rin, Seifer just woke up."  
  
"Why were you asleep at four in the afternoon Seifer?"  
  
"I was knocked out in battle, ok?" Seifer snapped the words and I could hear Rinoa muffling laughter. I knew he would blow soon and turned to look at him. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth was set in a frown.  
  
"Well, call you when we get any news guys." I spoke and hung up, turning to look at Seifer. His expression was still angry.  
  
AN: This a better length? Review and tell me!!! 


	13. Feelings

AN: So things are hotting up? Is that progress?  
  
Disclaimer: Still no progress, but will persevere in this battle!  
  
Chapter 13: Feelings  
  
~*~ Seifer's POV~*~  
  
Squall just had to ring didn't he! I almost got to kiss her, damn him! I'll have to ring him later on and abuse him when Selphie's not around. Ok, why is she looking at me like that? Oh, I get it, I'm doing those internal monologues that Squall does.  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
"Yeah Selphie?"  
  
"Can I ... oh never mind." She looked away and suddenly I wondered just what she had wanted. I gently turned her face back to me, cupping her cheek in my palm. Her eyes were sparkling and her lips parted in anticipation. She must want this as much as I do, her body language is telling me that. I leant closer, gently resting my nose against hers for a long moment, staring into her eyes, seeking the permission I so desperately needed. Her nose slid past mine and her lips sank against mine, her hand sliding into my hair and the other was pulling me closer in the middle of my back. I leant closer, sinking down on top of her on the bed. I had never thought I would find this feeling with her. Even with Rin, I never felt this. I gently broke the kiss, resting my forehead on hers, knowing she could feel the ridge of hard tissue that was my scar. Her hand slid from my hair, wrapping around my back in a hug as her emerald eyes danced happily, a single tear trailing down her cheek. I lifted a hand to carefully wipe it away.  
  
"Selphie, you do something to me."  
  
"So do you." Her voice was so soft as she stroked my hair back, her fingers felt so wonderful that it sent a shiver down my spine which made her draw me tighter to her. I suddenly realised just what our position was. Her leg was over mine, drawing my hips to hers and the other was the same. I was trapped in her embrace, no way of escaping, not that I wanted to leave her silky grip. Her dress was up around her hips, leaving her slim legs bare as they embraced me. I rolled my shoulders, shifting her arms up around my neck. She smiled and tilted her head back to kiss me softly, her eyes sinking shut as the feeling swamped me. There was one thing I wouldn't stand at that moment and it happened. Someone was knocking at the door. Selphie pulled back, disappointment in her eyes as well.  
  
"I'll get it." Her voice was low and soft as I nodded, watching her gently slide out from under me. I guess I shouldn't've been so fascinated by her, maybe I would have noticed the person at the window before they fired and caught Selphie in the back. She crumpled to the ground and I turned and leapt through the window, turning my head away as I crashed into the man and sent us crashing down to the ground. I rolled over and continued to punch the guy in the face until he was well past dead. Only then did I remember Selphie was lying up in our room, bleeding on the floor. I jumped up, heading back inside. I guess people thought I was crazy, but she could already be dead, then what would Squall say? I bashed the door open to find her sitting up, trying to stop the blood flow.  
  
"Let me do that." I knelt down beside her and she smiled at me.  
  
"Go into the bathroom and get the kit, there's a hi-potion syringe left, bring bandages as well." She was so strong, I could see the amount of blood she's lost and she's still strong enough to sit there and tell me what to do. I dashed into the bathroom, found the kit and brought out what she wanted.  
  
"First of all, gag me, I hate needles and you don't want people thinking you're murdering me." I carefully gagged her, being mindful not to cut the circulation off to her lower jaw as I tried to be as gentle as I could be giving her the needle. Her head flung back and her eyes poured out tears. I removed the syringe and un-gagged her. She smiled weakly, lifting a hand to wipe the tears away as I carefully unbuttoned her dress. She helped shrug out of it, exposing the wound that ran right through her. I padded both sides and ran the bandages around her middle, carefully taping the end down. She pulled her dress back on and rose to her knees. I was surprised she had the strength for it. She placed a hand on my shoulder and I took it in mine, reaching for her other hand and stood, gently coaxing her to her feet. She stood and I wrapped her in my arms, holding her for a long moment.  
  
"You should rest." I swept her legs out from under her, carrying her over to the bed.  
  
~*~Selphie's POV~*~  
  
Ok, I was weak, but that didn't mean I needed him to carry me to the bed, but then again, I guess he felt like he should do that for me. It was sweet to have him carry me to the bed, and our kiss was going past sweet until that knock at the door. I guess that means someone in the smuggling ring knows where we're roomed, I guess that should bother me, but hey, I get to share a room with a guy that means more than he used to, ok, I need to stop thinking about this, it isn't good for me. Or for my friendship with him. Ok, sleep, sleep would be good. I drew the covers around me and nestled down in the bed. It was soft and wonderful, just like the night before. So was the feeling I had being held in his arms. So what? Sure my body was attracted to him, don't think anything else about this, it's just plain old- fashioned lust, he's well built, caring ever since Ultimecia, kind with that episode with Irvine and handsome, his scar doesn't derive from his looks. Time to stop listing his good points and get some sleep.  
  
"Will you be alright if I go for a walk?" His voice startled me out of my thoughts and I lifted my gaze to him, nodding as a smile came across my lips.  
  
"Yeah, go on." I waved him away and he bent down to lightly touch his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, drawing him down to deepen our kiss. His lips felt so wonderful against mine that I had to draw him closer, carefully wrapping my legs around him as he settled above me. The covers were tangled down around our feet as we rolled in the covers. We paused at the edge of the bed, the kiss breaking as our gazes met.  
  
"Selphie, I ..."  
  
"Don't." I touched my fingers to his lips, stopping him from speaking and saying something that might ruin what was running between us. He caught my hand in his and kissed each of my fingertips before pressing them against his chest over his heart.  
  
"I can't say I love you because I don't know, but you do something here, I don't know what." His voice was low and I lifted my other hand, catching his from holding mine and repeating his gesture, kissing each of his fingertips before laying them over my heart.  
  
"I could say I love you, but it might not be true, but you make my heart race and I've never felt this before, so I don't know what it is." I kept my eyes locked with his and a smile crossed his lips as he lowered his head to rest his nose against mine. It felt wonderful to have him so close and I sighed happily, rubbing my nose gently against his until the door burst open and Laguna stumbled inside.  
  
"SELPHIE!" I flinched at his tone and Seifer smiled and kissed me softly before carefully rolling off me. I pushed up onto my elbows, turning to watch Seifer get up off the bed and hold his hand out to Laguna.  
  
"It's nice to see you sir."  
  
AN: Review please? (clasps hands together and collapses down in praying position before large podium with review button shown) 


	14. Out for a swim

Disclaimer: Squaresoft has more guts than I thought they did, they still won't give over the rights to FFVIII, so I'll have to keep working at it, for now, I don't own and neither do you! ^_^  
  
Chapter 14: Out for a swim.  
  
~*~Selphie's POV~*~  
  
"Laguna, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see how you are and some of the pilots want to ask you some questions."  
  
"Can it wait a couple days? Selphie's just been shot and she needs to rest and get better before she answers questions for some pilot."  
  
"Of course, if she's injured, it can wait, I didn't realise ..."  
  
"No, I can talk with them, Seifer please." I lifted my gaze to him and he smiled and nodded.  
  
"But if you get tired, I'll kick them out of here, you know that."  
  
"I know Seifer, I know." I smiled at him as Laguna ducked out the door to call them in. Seifer looked uncomfortable as he shifted from foot to foot, irritation bloomed on his face as the pilots bounded inside, settling down on the bed with me as I struggled to sit up. He helped me up and then brushed his lips across my forehead.  
  
"I'll be outside, I'll be back later."  
  
"Ok." I smiled up at him and he touched his fingers to my lips for an instant before he strode from the room, leaving me to talk with the pilots.  
  
~*~Seifer's POV~*~  
  
I strode away from there quickly, I couldn't stand the prospect of standing there and watching those filthy, unworthy boys fawn over her. She was a god not to be defiled by them, but I guess they didn't see it, them with their greasy hair, their lily soft hands that haven't done a good day's work, their yellow teeth that never produce a good smile, their filthy eyes that mentally strip her and weigh and measure her, thinking that they can decide whether she is to be found wanting or not. I wish they would all leave, I want nothing more than to cradle her in my arms and remove all those that defile her in that way. I strode quicker, braking into a run as I leave the town and encounter several bite bugs, thinking in my rage I would be careless. I hack them into thousands of pieces before continuing on my run, reaching the sea and leaping in to douse those murdering thoughts.  
  
I returned to the hotel, soaking wet and freezing cold. Selphie was frowning at Laguna and none of the pilots were in the room anymore. She looked over at me, leaping up to grab a towel for me. I was surprised to have her carefully push my trench coat off, open my vest and slide that off as well as she dabbed at my chest and shoulders, trailing it down my arms before reaching up to wipe my face for me. Her kindness was something I never expected from her. She stood on her tiptoe toes, trying to reach my hair, I bent forward, letting her ruffle it with the towel as I vaguely remember matron doing when I was little.  
  
"I'm gonna go shower." I spoke softly and she draped the towel around my shoulders, nodding in understanding as she stepped back away from me, giving me room to move. I walked past her, lowering my head in a nod to Laguna before I closed the bathroom door and slumped against it for a long moment, thinking over how she acted towards me. She was so loving, so tender to me, something I never thought I'd see from her. Rinoa was the tender one, always asking what you were feeling, hugging you and just holding your hand in silence when you needed to think. Quistis was, and always will be, the bossy type, the one to order you around, to tell you to stop doing that, to do this and to behave. Selphie I had thought would be the type that let you do your own thing, never over-affectionate, never publicly affectionate, just there in the background for you, obviously she held a kinder heart than I thought she did and her worried expression flashed in my mind again as I drew my trousers off, turning the water as hot as I could stand it before stepping in, letting it warm my body and return feeling to my fingers and toes.  
  
~*~Selphie's POV~*~  
  
OK, that was strange, he came back soaking wet, looking like a giant cat that went for a swim. His clothes are soaked, so he'll need a clean set. I opened his bag, carefully choosing his outfit. Out came a pure white dress shirt and a pair of black jeans. He came out, boxers on and a towel around his neck. He smiled in surprise as I held his clothes out to him. He drew boxers from his bag and disappeared into the bathroom again.  
  
"Selphie, I'm gonna go and leave you two alone, after what you explained to me, we'll hurry to take everyone back." I watched Laguna leave before settling back down on the bed. Seifer emerged, his shirt undone and the sleeves rolled back to his elbows. I smiled at the sight of him as he moved closer, leaning down to press a hand to my forehead.  
  
"Do you want to go out for dinner?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Ok, go change and we can go where ever you want to go." I stood, drawing my bag with me into the bathroom. Shower first, can't go out without showering first. I stood, dripping wet, with water running in rivulets down my body as I contemplated my physical appearance in the mirror. I looked alright, I guess, if you liked short and thin. Sometimes I wonder just what Irvine sees in me, whether I'm just another faceless body to take, or whether I actually mean something to him. Probably not, now, what to wear? No flashy dresses, that attracts other guys and I don't want that. Black velvet pants are good, ok, white blouse and soft blue woolen vest. Hair out and dried and we're done. A tiny touch of eye-shadow and a bit of lip gloss. Perfect. Time to face him. He was standing with his back braced against the wall, legs crossed at his ankles as he stood supported by one foot, the other tapping the ground in time with something I couldn't here.  
  
"Ready." I spoke softly and he lifted his gaze, pushing up from against the wall and moving towards me.  
  
"You look wonderful."  
  
"Thank you." I smiled up at him as I spoke and he smiled and brushed his lips across my forehead for a quick second before he took my hand in his and gently tugged me from the room.  
  
AN: I'm working hard, does that get me more reviews? Review before I burst into tears .... please? 


	15. Dinner together

Disclaimer: Squaresoft is still fighting hard, isn't it true that dogs will fight to their last breath? Anyway, I STILL don't own it. But I will! I so swear!  
  
Chapter 15: Dinner together.  
  
~*~Seifer's POV~*~  
  
She looked so beautiful as the candles sent their pale light over her at our table. We were lucky and had gotten a corner table out of sight of most of the other diners that filled the rest of the place. It was quiet and cosy, like an old favourite place you feel secure in. From what I could see in her eyes, she felt the same way as we sat alone in silence, both just taking in the atmosphere that surrounded us. I reached across the table and took her hands in mine as she twisted the cloth napkin between her fingers. She smiled and dropped her hold on it, linking her fingers through mine. It was wonderful to just stare into her eyes and know she wouldn't say something that would jar the moment, because she trusted me not to do the same. I leant towards her with the intent to start another of those wonderful kisses, when a cough came at my elbow. I settled back and lifted my gaze, finding a waiter standing there, two menus in his hands. I waited for Selphie to order first. As I'd guessed, she ordered a chicken dish, she loved chicken, she always had.  
  
"I'll have the same." I smiled up at the waiter, closing my menu and holding it out to him. I think it was my smirk that made him recognise me because he glared at me, taking my menu as if it was infected with some disgusting disease.  
  
"I should have known filth like you would crawl in here." He snarled the words and I felt Selphie tense up as her grip tightened on my hands. I squeezed back and stood slowly, letting my tall height of six foot two inches tower over his four foot something.  
  
"If you have a problem with me, tell me and I'll go somewhere else." I looked over at Selphie, an apology in my eyes.  
  
"Don't go, please stay." Her voice was soft as she reached out, trying to catch my hand with hers. I shook my head at her as the manager came scurrying over. He looked vaguely familiar to me as he paused.  
  
"I know you." I spoke in a soft tone and he nodded.  
  
"Of course you do, it's me, Watts sir, remember?"  
  
"Of course, how are you?"  
  
"What's the problem here?"  
  
"Your waiter doesn't like me, I was just going to leave."  
  
"I don't WANT you to leave." Selphie spoke up angrily from where she was seated. She knew I wouldn't let her stand up and confront the waiter, it was below her to challenge him for me. I was cast out of several places since they defeated Ultimecia and freed me from her spell. It was something I was used to.  
  
"Of course not, you must stay and enjoy a meal here, it's the least we can do for you, sit down, you get back to the kitchen until I decide that your manners have improved." Watts spoke angrily and the waiter fled, leaving the pad and menus in Watts' hands.  
  
"Your meal will be here shortly, you just settle down and relax, do you want any wine?"  
  
"Selphie?" I turned to her and she smiled and shook her head. I sank back down opposite her, taking her hand in mine the instant she reached for me.  
  
"Ah, so you and Selphie are together?"  
  
"Yeah." Selphie spoke up before I could answer and I looked at her in surprise. There was a smile still on her lips as mine touched hers, a soft gentle kiss. I didn't want to push it here, so I pulled back and smoothed a lock of her hair back behind her ear. The smile I got was beautiful. She shone so beautifully, I couldn't resist brushing my fingertips across her cheek and lips. Our dinner arrived soon and we ate in silence. I didn't feel the need to rush through the silence and talk about things that interested neither of us, it was pointless. I often held her hand, having cut all my food to start with, so her hand in mine was so comforting as the silence became warm and almost more expressive than our conversations had been. After we finished eating, I drew her chair closer around to mine, pushing mine around as well, so I could hold her close. Our empty plates were taken away as our lips met and locked for the longest yet. When we finally broke apart, we found dessert waiting for us.  
  
"Watts." Selphie whispered in surprise and I ran a hand down her side, stopping at her hips to pull her just those few millimeters closer against me. She smiled up at me, her lips parting in wanting. I was happy to comply with her silent plea and my lips sank into hers for a long moment before we drew apart to eat.  
  
AN: Does this warrant another batch of reviews? C'mon, does it? Pwease? 


	16. Fake ID's

Disclaimer: F*cking Sqauresoft, willing the game to some other company, not fair! Must continue fight with new company, will continue to state I don't own these characters but I would love to own them. (hint, hint)  
  
Chapter 16: Fake ID's.  
  
~*~Selphie's POV~*~  
  
I slid into the bed, tired and content. Seifer was still out, he said he needed to go for a run, who was I to stop him? Oh well, time to stop thinking and start sleeping, need to get back to work tomorrow. The bed was soft and the covers heavy and protecting. I was soon asleep, unable to keep my eyes open and wait for Seifer to return.  
  
~*~Seifer's POV~*~  
  
I finally went back to our hotel room at two in the morning to find Selphie fast asleep in the bed. She looked so angelic just curled up with the covers tucked up around her neck. I drew them away at her back once I changed and nestled in against her back, my knees drawn up under hers as I slid my arms around her waist, drawing her back against my chest to sleep with her curled up in my arms, to remind me in the morning that tonight was not just a dream, that it did happen and that I'm not some place else without her. She felt so soft and vulnerable in my arms as I nestled my nose beside her ear, breathing in the scent of that perfume that made my pulse race. It was a scent I would always connect her with. Soft and gentle, but it had power in it, a thrumming sensation inspired in my lungs at that scent. I drifted off with her scent and the sight of her softly glowing skin as the last things I remembered of that night.  
  
~*~Selphie's POV~*~  
  
I woke to find warm arms around my waist and I stretched my legs out straight before rolling in the arms to find my nose to Seifer's as he slept, his jaw slack, his lips parted as he looked so handsome, so relaxed without the constant frown between his eyes. I slid my arms around his neck, gently resting my nose against his before I let sleep claim me again as the first rays of sun shone through the broken window. His arms tightened around me and I laid a leg over his, holding him close with my body as I felt my eyelids sink closed again.  
  
~*~Seifer's POV~*~  
  
I woke around nine in the morning, or so I guessed by the feel of the sun coming through the window. Selphie was obviously still awake as her fingers were running through my hair. I shifted and muttered something that not even I knew what it meant.  
  
"You better not have woken him!" A strange voice snarled and I felt Selphie tense in my arms as I nestled closer, feigning sleep.  
  
"He talks in his sleep. He'll wake up if I don't comfort him." Her voice was cold and hard, but her hands were still gentle in my hair.  
  
"You'd better not wake him!"  
  
"I have no intention of waking him up to see your ugly mug." Selphie's lips were then on my neck, my cheek and my forehead, her fingers gently tracing over my scar and running through my hair.  
  
"Oh, just stop faking Selphie and admit you are who you are."  
  
"I am not Selphie Tilmitt, I am Riannon Lian and this is Alexander, like I've told you four times already. You could just leave me alone on my honeymoon, instead of accusing me of being someone I'm not."  
  
"You could admit the truth and save all this bullshit."  
  
"You could accept the truth and leave me the hell alone."  
  
"Show us some ID and we'll leave you two alone." I felt my eyes widen. I knew we didn't have any fake ID, but she pulled away from me, gently untangling her body from mine as she left the bed. I murmured and muttered as I'd seen other people do in their sleep when they're moved as I heard her shuffling about in her bag.  
  
"Here!" I heard her slap something into the strange voice's hand and then heard a grunt.  
  
"It's right, sorry for disturbing your honeymoon." The voice left and I pushed up, turning to look at her.  
  
"Where did you acquire fake ID's?"  
  
"Actually, they're not fake, Squall got them at my insistence, I just forgot to give you yours."  
  
"So we're a married couple?"  
  
"Yep, all the partners are, thing is, you've got four brothers."  
  
"Man that's a big family, don't know if I'd like chickenwuss as a brother though."  
  
"Steven to you." Her voice was teasing as she spoke and I laughed and held a hand out, wanting to see my ID. It had my photo on it alright and my name was Alexander Lian.  
  
"So Riannon, how are you going to explain this to Irvine?"  
  
"Fuck Irvine." Obviously still a touchy subject. Something not worth touching right now. I drew her down beside me, wrapping my arms around her waist, content to rest my head on her shoulder as I felt sleep tugging at me again.  
  
"You still tired?" Her voice was soft and I nodded against her shoulder, holding her tighter. She wriggled in my hold and I reluctantly let her go, watching as she pulled from my grasp and slid off the bed.  
  
AN: So, review please? Make a poor author happy? 


End file.
